Thanks for Always waiting me
by michaelis.mikha
Summary: Seokjin mengenalnya belasan tahun lalu, saat dia masih rompi elementary schoolnya. Seorang bocah dengan pakaian yang kotor terkena lumpur, bahkan sobek dibeberapa bagian."Kau terluka! Wajahmu terluka! Kau harus diobati. Dimana rumahmu? Atau kau mau ke rumahku saja? Ibuku akan mengobatimu." Namjoon membuat Seokjin menunggu tanpa bisa berpaling. Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin. Namjin. BTS


**Thanks for always waiting me.**

BigHit Ent.

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Namjin.

Slight! KookV, MinYoon.

* * *

Pemuda cantik itu duduk dengan tegang.

Strawberry cheese cake dan strawberry milk tea hangat kesukaannya sudah ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa dia harus repot mengantri ataupun membuka dompet.

Karena sudah ada _seseorang_ yang memesankannya untuknya.

Jemarinya hampir membeku dibawah meja, padahal temaram cafe besar itu nyatanya terasa amat sangat hangat.

Biasanya dia akan datang sendirian ke cafe itu, memesan untuk dirinya sendiri, membayarnya sendiri, dan duduk sendiri menikmatinya.

Dia selalu ingat saat pelayan cafe itu yang dengan ramah menawarinya menu yang berbeda setiap harinya, dan di berinya gelengan penolakan diiringi ucapan terima kasih.

Dia terlalu jatuh cinta dengan kedua menu itu.

Menikmatinya sendiri, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Atau disaat waktu luang, dengan hanya membawa novel yang beru dibelinya, terkadang ditemani macbook air-nya disaaat dia sedang terberkati dengan ide membuat tulisan.

Matanya melirik meja dihadapannya, tidak hanya ada kedua menu kesukaannya tadi, ada dua menu lain yang asing, baik wujud maupun aromanya.

Segelas kopi hitam pekat, yang membuat Seokjin langsung bisa membayangkan betapa getirnya rasa kopi itu jika hinggap di indra perasanya hanya dengan mencium aromanya.

Dan satu piring kecil berisi panekuk yang disiram madu berwarna coklat keemasan.

Sebuah aroma maskulin yang menarik hati tercium saat seseorang melewatinya kemudian duduk dihadapannya sambil menggumamkan maaf karena sudah menunggu lama dengan suara beratnya.

"Tak apa." Jawab Seokjin.

Pemuda bermantel panjang dihadapannya itu lalu tersenyum. Sangat tampan dengan dimple lucu yang muncul di pipinya.

Rona pink menjalar dikedua pipi Seokjin dan membuatnya membuang pandangan.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kim Seokjin."

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin mengenalnya belasan tahun lalu, saat Seokjin masih dengan celana dan rompi elementary schoolnya.

Seorang bocah dengan pakaian yang kotor terkena lumpur, bahkan sobek dibeberapa bagian. Terduduk di ayunan tempat biasanya Seokjin membunuh bosannya.

Seokjin kecil memekik seketika saat matanya juga melihat beberapa goresan luka baru di wajah yang baru dilihatnya itu.

"Pergi."

Desis si bocah ketika itu.

"Kau terluka! Wajahmu terluka! Kau harus diobati. Dimana rumahmu? Atau kau mau ke rumahku saja? Ibuku akan mengobatimu." Ucap Seokjin tanpa mempedulikan usiran dari bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Jemari halus milik Seokjin yang sebagian tertutup sweaternya langsung menarik paksa tangan si bocah karena tak segera menyahut ucapannya.

Menggenggam jari dinginnya, membuat si bocah ikut merasakan hangat suhu tubuh Seokjin.

Ibu Kim, yang melihat anak bungsunya membawa seorang bocah yang penuh luka langsung menyiapkan bathtub berisi air hangat.

Menyuruhnya mandi, dan memberikan baju hangat milik Seokjin yang masih kebesaran dipakai Seokjin.

"Kau tidak menangis? Apakah itu tidak sakit?." Tanya Seokjin kecil sambil meringis saat melihat ibunya mengobati lukanya.

Si bocah tidak mau menjawab, ibu Seokjinpun tak banyak bertanya karena takut menyinggung.

Ibu Seokjin adalah seorang guru sekaligus psikiater, jadi di tahu beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Ibu Kim menyuruh Seokjin untuk membawa bocah bernama Namjoon itu ke kamar dan tidur.

Awalnya Namjoon hanya diam terduduk di tepi kasur.

Dan Seokjin tak berani menyuruhnya ikut berbaring, karena kata ibunya dia harus membiarkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya.

Awalnya hanya suara malam dan desisan penghangat ruangan yang terdengar.

Tapi kemudian Seokjin yang berusaha memejamkan matanya dibalik selimut mendengar suara isakan tangis, dan juga merasakan tempat tidurnya yang bergetar samar-samar.

Seokjin langsung menyibak selimutnya dan mendekati Namjoon kecil, duduk disampingnya dengan kaki menggantung di tempat tidur.

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kemudian memeluk Namjoon dengan erat yang membuat tubuh Namjoon menegang.

"Ibuku akan memelukku jika aku menangis, dan mengucapkan 'tak apa-tak apa'. Dan aku akan bisa langsung menghentikan air mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa cara ini juga bisa kulakukan pada orang lain, atau hanya ibuku yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku berharap kau tak menangis lagi, seorang laki-laki tak boleh menangis kata ayahku."

"Ibuku tak boleh menanyakan masalahmu padamu, tapi ku harap kau bisa segera mengakhirinya." Lanjut Seokjin.

Seokjin terbiasa memeluk atau dipeluk orang, entah itu ibunya, ayahnya, ataupun kakaknya.

Tapi baru kali ini Seokjin merasa tak ingin segera mengakhiri pelukannya.

Pagi harinya ibu Seokjin menemukan anak bungsu imut kesayangannya masih bergelung didalam selimut dengan tangan memeluk lengan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, entah apa saja alasannya.

Namjoon selalu datang ke rumah Seokjin.

Dan juga membuat Seokjin tahu bahwa Namjoon lebih muda darinya, membuat Namjoon tahu jika ayah Seokjin sudah lama pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Seokjin yang pecinta warna pink, yang tidak terlalu suka bermain di luar ruangan.

Yang sangat jarang menampakkan senyumnya karena teman-temannya mengolok dia yang tak punya ayah.

Padahal senyum Seokjin sangat cantik menurut Namjoon.

Yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan ringan di bahunya setelah Namjoon mengatakan hal itu didepan Seokjin.

Dan juga membuat Seokjin tahu bahwa luka-luka Namjoon dulu adalah karena dia berkelahi dengan anak-anak nakal yang sering memalak di sekitar panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya.

Seokjin tersenyum lalu terang-terangan memuji Namjoon karena sikap heroiknya yang satu itu.

Sekaligus memarahinya karena tak seharusnya dia melawan sendiri.

Setiap datang maka Namjoon akan langsung mengetuk jendela kamar Seokjin.

Setiap hari, tanpa jeda.

Seokjin akan langsung dihadapkan dengan senyum cerah dihias lesung pipit saat dia membuka jendela kamarnya.

Dan setelah beberapa lama Namjoon menambah kebiasaannya dengan meninggalkan setangkai bunga Lily di jendela.

Mendengar Seokjin sangat suka dengan bunga itu.

Karena diam-diam Namjoon suka melihat wajah bahagia Seokjin, yang akan merona ketika dia tersenyum.

Hingga dia bersumpah didalam hati akan menjaga senyum malaikat Seokjin sampai kapanpun.

Tahun demi tahun dilalui oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Namjoon bisa melihat bagaimana dia dan Seokjin tumbuh.

Namjoon dengan semua tingkah liarnya, dan Seokjin yang masih senang berkutat didalam rumah berikut semua tingkah kekanakannya.

Namjoon yang tumbuh tinggi melebihi tinggi Seokjin, dan Seokjin yang tumbuh dengan segala keindahannya.

Seokjin mengganti warna seragamnya, menjadi setingkat lebih atas dari Namjoon.

Seokjin yang mulai menceritakan tentang teman-teman barunya di sekolahnya yang baru.

Terkadang Namjoon harus meredam tinjunya saat Seokjin bercerita tentang kakak kelasnya atau bahkan teman sekelas Seokjin yang suka menggodanya.

Dan Seokjin akan selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dengan mengatakan bahwa Seokjin menolak mereka yang ingin main kerumah atau mengajaknya main keluar.

Namun, hari yang diam-diam ditakutkan Namjoon datang.

Hari itu dia datang kerumah Seokjin.

Mengetuk pintu depan bukannya mengetuk jendela kamar Seokjin seperti biasa.

"Ah, Namjoon... kau berkunjung dengan benar hari ini. Tumbenan sekali...". sapa ibu Seokjin sambil bercanda setelah mempersilahkan Namjoon untuk duduk.

Karena berulangkali ibu Seokjin sudah memberitahunya agar lewat pintu depan, tidak lewat jendela seperti maling.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Siapa, eomma? Oh, Namjoonie!". Pekik Seokjin kecil melihat siapa yang berkunjung.

"Kau sudah kutunggu seharian di kamar,,, ku kira kau tidak muncul hari ini.". ucapnya dengan manja sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Namjoon.

Seokjin terlihat sangat manis di mata Namjoon hari itu.

Dengan celana pendek dan sweater berwarna baby pinknya, sambil tersenyum dan terus-terusan menempelinya.

Membuat Namjoon semakin takut bahwa perkataannya nanti akan menghilangkan senyum malaikat Seokjin.

Senyum favoritenya.

Perlahan Namjoon mengatakan semuanya, tentang dia dan keluarganya.

Keluarganya yang dulu perekonomiannya sempat benar-benar kacau dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Namjoon di Panti Asuhan.

Memaksa Namjoon kecil untuk memahami maksud mereka, dengan iming-iming janji mereka akan kembali dan menjemputnya saat semua sudah terkendali.

Dan mereka menepatinya.

Ibu Namjoon dan ayahnya datang ke Panti Asuhan untuk menjemputnya.

Tak ada dendam, karena Namjoon terlalu bahagia saat bertemu dengan keluarganya.

Mengajak Namjoon kembali ke kampung halamannya, dan memberinya hadiah studi ke luar negeri.

Lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan Namjoon yang cerdas dan selalu haus dengan ilmu baru.

Namjoon sudah ada di penghujung cerita saat Seokjin membangkitkan tubuhnya dari sisi Namjoon secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku baru ingat ada tugas eomma, aku masuk kekamar dulu." Ucapna pada eommanya tanpa menoleh pada Namjoon.

Dan Namjoon bersumpah dia melihat ada satu titik bening di ujung mata Seokjin.

Namjoon bodoh jika tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Seokjin sudah tahu bahkan sebelum bocah berlesung pipit itu mengucapkannya.

"Maaf ibu." Ucap Namjoon lirih sambil menunduk.

Ibu Seokjin lalu meraih Namjoon dan membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Itu yang terbaik untukmu sayang, Jinnie pasti nanti akan faham juga. Dan berkunjunglah jika kau berwaktu luang. Pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk di dalam pelukan ibu Seokjin.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah itu, Namjoon memberikan satu buket bunga lily, dan melirik pintu kamar Seokjin yang tertutup rapat tanpa mencoba untuk mengetuk.

Dia pikir mungkin begini lebih baik, karena takut melihat Seokjin akan membuatnya membatalkan semua rencananya.

"Ibu, katakan padanya aku berjanji akan kembali."

Entah kapanpun itu.

Seokjin menangis berhari-hari untuk kepergian Namjoon.

Hanya makan ketika dia ingin.

Menjalani hidup tanpa gairah dan semangat.

Kembali ke Seokjin dulu yang sangat pendiam dan tertutup.

Namun lama-lama Seokjin sadar, sikap kekanakannya itu takkan mengembalikan Namjoon ke sisinya.

"Eomma..." panggil Seokjin suatu hari ketika dia sedang membuat makan siang bersama ibunya.

"Ya, sayang...".

"Dia akan kembali,,, kan?". Ucapnya seakan ragu dengan ungkapannya sendiri.

"Janji seorang lelaki adalah mutlak sayang, percayalah padanya."

Dia semakin ragu.

Karena dulu Seokjin pernah mendengar janji seperti itu dari ayahnya.

 _Dan dia tak kembali._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Datang ke hadapan Seokjin.

Menepati janjinya, yang Namjoon harap tidak terlalu terlambat.

Seokjin terlalu indah sekarang.

Senyum ceria Seokjin dulu sekarang telah berganti dengan senyum indah yang sangat menawan.

Diam-diam Namjoon menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda cantik itu tumbuh sedemikian rupa.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Namjoon namun masih didengar oleh Seokjin.

Pemuda di hadapannya itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, toh semua bukan salahmu. Kau menepati janjimu, kau ada dihadapanku sekarang itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Seokjin tidak berbohong.

Keberadaan Namjoon dihadapannya itu sudah merupakan harapan terbesarnya selama ini, yang walau sebenarnya terkadang muncul keraguan bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu akan kembali.

"Eomma pasti sangat senang jika bertemu denganmu." Ucap Seokjin tulus.

"Kuharap aku segera bisa bertemu dengan eommonim secepatnya."

Tak ada percakapan lagi.

Membuat Seokjin mengingat pertemuan mereka yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dengar-dengar profesor favorit-mu itu sekarang punya anak emas baru."

Ungkap seseorang yang membuat Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang tengah diringkasnya.

"Profesor favorit?"

Yang memiliki suara memutar matanya.

"Prof. Kim, Kim Seokjin."

"Oh," balasnya tingkat.

"Kau tidak tertarik?"

Sekarang Seokjin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Apakah itu akan menurunkan ? tidak, kan?".

"Ughh,,, kau sedang dalam mood tidak menyenangkan sekali sih hyungg..." rengek pemilik suara itu akhirnya.

Seokjin terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda adik tingkat kesayangannya yang berambut karamel lembut itu.

"Tugasku sedang menumpuk-menumpuknya Taetae... jangan kau ganggu dulu oke."

Satu cebikan lucu muncul dari bibir Kim Taehyung.

Kemudian terganti lagi dengan raut antusias dalam satu detik.

"Tapi aku serius loh, hyung, dengan ucapanku tadi."

"Iya terus kenapa? Toh semester depan aku tidak dengan Prof. Kim lagi."

Pemuda cantik itu kembali menekuni buku dan laptopnya lagi.

"Profesor Kim itu beda, hyung. Kalau kau masih bisa terus mendapat perhatiannya, kau bisa menjamin kebahagiaan masa depanmu. Serius, deh."

Seokjin menggeleng-geleng, berusaha tak memperdulikan ocehan Taehyung.

"Dia dosen biasa, tapi donatur terbesar di kampus ini. Lulusan luar negri juga."

"Kau seperti sedang menjodohkanku dengannya, Tae..."

"Aku ingin karena kau masih single sampai sekarang, tapi mengingat Prof. Kim sudah punya istri, aku kasihan hyungku yang cantik ini."

Protesan muncul dari bibir Seokjin saat Taehyung menyebutnya cantik, tapi Taehyung masih ingin meneruskan ocehannya.

"Pikirkan beasiswa penuh diluar negrinya juga hyung,,, katamu kau ingin pergi dan kuliah di eropa, Prof. Kim pasti akan dengan sangat senang membantu mahasiswa yang jadi kesayangannya."

"Dan ada lagi yang harus kau tahu, anak emas yang kumaksud tadi. Dia dari luar negeri yang mengambil jurusan bisnis international, seusia denganku, tapi ketika SMA dan kuliah dia percepatan sampai sekarang menjadi kakak tingkatmu hyung."

"Hmm"

"Serunya lagi,,, dia ternyata anak laki-laki Prof. Kim yang sering dijodoh-jodohkannya denganmu!"

Taehyung mengakhirinya dengan kekehan.

Seokjin sudah akan menyahut saat suaranya diinterupsi oleh suara lain diikuti gebarakan ringan di mejanya.

"Min Syuga hadir~"

Ucap suara itu diiringi aegyo tak biasanya.

"Ew, Yoongi hyuung, sepertinya kekasih bantetmu itu memberi pengaruh buruk padamu."

Pemuda mungil bersurai mint itu melirik Taehyung tajam.

"Berhenti menyebut saudara tirimu sendiri dengan sebutan bantet, Tae. Dan dia tidak memberi pengaruh buruk."

"Oh, iya lupa. Dan berhenti mengatai kekasihku, jika kau masih berhubungan tanpa status dengan remaja labil yang tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, cih." Lanjut Yoongi tanpa perasaan.

"Jungkookie bukan remaja labil! Dia cuma belum siap!"

"Belum siap apanya, kau pernah hampir kehabisan nafas karena ciuman panasnya. Kuingatkan jika lupa."

"Itu kecelakaan! Dia mabuk dan tak sadar!"

Seokjin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam kedua lengannya tak mau tahu.

Karena jika kedua orang itu sudah berdebat, dia tahu. Hanya kiamat yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

Atau, salah satu penjinak mereka datang.

Seperti ini contohnya.

"Tae-hyung!"

Secara bersamaan Yoongi dan Taehyung menoleh.

Menemukan sesorang dengan tubuh tegap, rambut hitam arang dan senyum menawan(kata terakhir ini cuma ada di otak Kim Taehyung dan semua penggemarnya) berjalan ke arah mereka.

Membawa karton berisi beberapa gelas kopi yang bahkan dari beberapa meter aroma manis pahitnya sudah teruar.

"Jungkookie!" sahut Taehyung riang.

Yoongi jelas-jelas memutar matanya malas. Lalu segelas kopi kesukaanya terulur tepat dibawah hidungnya.

"Cappucino dengan tambahan susu, benar?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada rendah dalamnya.

"Kau persis seperti pelayan di cafe langgananku." Sahut Yoongi cuek dan mulai meminum kopinya.

"Sebuah kehormatan."

Jungkook tertawa kecil lalu mengulurkan gelas lain ke depan Seokjin.

"Mocca, hyung. Aku tak tahu harus mencari milktea rasa strawberry dimana." Sesal Jungkook serius.

Seokjin membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"ini kau yang traktir, aku menerima apapun, dasar bocah."

"Americano untuk Kim Tae-ku dan espresso untukku."

Yoongi memasang wajah ingin muntah, lalu terkekeh menyebalkan melihat wajah merona Taehyung yang menggemaskan.

Memang cuma Jeon Jungkook yang bisa membuat Kim Taehyung jinak seperti itu.

"Kau tak ada kuliah?". Tanya Seokjin.

Diam-diam berterima kasih pada pemuda bermarga Jeon itu, karena berhasil menghentikan perdebatan kanak-kanak Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung.

"Masih siang nanti hyung, tapi ada seseorang yang merengek ingin bertemu denganku, aku tak kuasa menolak."

Mata hitam Jungkook terfokus pada Taehyung yang duduk dihadapannya.

Yang hampir tersedak karena tatapan dalam Jungkook.

" _Get your room, please, kids._ Eh,Lagian kalian belum pacaran."

Taehyung menendang keras-keras tulang kering Yoongi, yang meleset karena Yoongi sudah menduga dan memindahkan kakinya.

Kali ini Jungkook yang hampir tersedak dan salah tingkah.

"Tak usah dengarkan Yoongi hyung, dia sedang tidak waras karena belum bertemu dengan kekasih pendeknya seharian."

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak menyebut saudaramu sendiri dengan sebutan pendek, tuan Kim."

"Jangan bawa-bawa marga oke, aku tak mau ikut-ikutan." Desis Seokjin dengan tangan mengetik.

"Kim Seokjin!".

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan mereka untuk beberapa saat.

Seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang melambaikan tangannya.

"Yaaa,,, Jeonghannie!"

"Prof. Kim memintamu datang keruangannya sekarang!"

"Oh, oke _dear_. Thanks."

Jeonghan memberikan jempolnya lalu berlalu dari tempat itu lagi.

"Panjang umur!" pekik Taehyung kegirangan.

"Kau akan dikenalkan dengan anak laki-lakinya. Dijamin" lanjutnya.

Seokjin membereskan barang-barangnya setengah buru-buru sambil menggeleng.

"Kau dan seluruh skenario kekanakanmu, Taehyung. Aku pergi dulu. Dan jangan buat perang dunia ke-tiga disini."

Kim Seokjin membawa kaki panjangnya yang terbalut jeans ketat ke ruangan dosen sastranya itu. Ponsel disakunya bergetar, ketika dia berjalan terburu membuat langkah dan matanya tak fokus.

'Bruk'

"Ah,"

Buku-buku yang tadinya ada di dekapan Seokjin terjatuh. Bersama Seokjin yang pantatnya langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai dingin kampus.

"Maaf." Ucap yang ditabrak Seokjin sambil mengumpulkan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak-tidak, ini salahku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Maafkan aku."

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi berbalut mantel panjang yang ditabrak Seokjin itu terdiam setelah Seokjin berhasil bangkit dan menerima tumpukan bukunya.

Mata Seokjin masih tertunduk, meneliti buku yang dibawa.

"Sekali lagi maaf, aku terburu-buru. Dan terima kasih sudah mengambilkan bukuku. Aku permisi".

Seokjin langsung berbalik tanpa sempat melihat wajah pemuda bersuara dalam itu.

Yang kini terpaku, menatap langkah panjang Seokjin yang semakin menjauhinya sambil.

"Kim Seokjin?". Gumamnya sendiri dengan nada ragu.

"Iya ibu,,, "

"Maafkan ibu, aku benar-benar sibuk belakangan."

"Iya,, aku makan dengan baik."

"Ah, aku sudah didepan ruang dosenku. Kututup oke.

"Aku juga sayang ibu."

"Permisi~" ucap Seokjin perlahan sambil membuka pintu.

"Oh, kau baru datang. Kau terlambat 5 menit, Kim Seokjin." Sahut suara kebapakan itu kemudian.

"Ya?" dengung Seokjin tak faham.

Terlambat apa?

"Baru saja, 5 menit yg lalu. Anak laki-lakiku yang sering kuceritakan padamu itu, pergi. Padahal kusuruh dia untuk menunggu dan bisa bertemu denganmu barang sebentar. Dia terburu-buru sekali" ungkap Prof. Kim dengan nada benar-benar menyesal.

Tapi Seokjin malah menghela nafas lega di dalam hati.

Omongan Taehyung hampir jadi kenyataan.

Dosennya satu ini memang benar-benar niat menjadikan dia menantu.

Coba saja kalau Seokjin perempuan, mungkin Seokjin sudah bilang iya dari awal.

Hehe. Ups.

"Lalu, ada apa Prof.?"

"Oh hampir lupa, kemari. Ku beritahu sesuatu. Kemarin-"

Hampir satu jam Seokjin berada di ruangan dosennya. Awalnya memang mereka berdiskusi tentang penelitian yang sedang dibuat sang dosen, tapi lama-kelamaan sepertinya Prof. Kim mulai bosan dan membahas hal lain.

" _Terkadang aku rindu almarhumah istriku. Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya"_

" _Satu anak lelakiku itu sungguh membuatku pusing."_

" _Kurasa aku harus mencari alasan lain untuk mengusirnya dari rumah. Menikahkannya mungkin? Bagaimana? Kau mau, kan?"_

" _Kau benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya sesekali, kau pasti takkan percaya, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah berkencan sama sekali. Kasihan sekali, padahal dulu aku berpacaran dengan ibunya ketika masih di Senior High."_

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang.

Ujungnya selalu pertanyaan mau tidak Seokjin menikah dengan putra semata wayangnya yang dibanggakan tapi selalu membuat pusing itu.

Mirip istrinya katanya?

Astaga, Seokjin benar-benar harus bertanya pada ibunya, tentang apa yang di impikan ibunya ketika hamil dirinya.

Bisa-bisanya dia disamakan dengan seorang wanita.

Dan belum berkencan seumur hidupnya?

Dosennya fikir Seokjin sudah pernah?

Ugh.

Ibunya sudah berkali-kali menanyakan tentang kekasihnya padahal setiap dia pulang, berharap suatu hari Seokjin pulang membawa seorang gadis atau pria tampan yang dikenalkannya sebagai kekasih.

(Seokjin Bi dan ibunya sudah tau masalah itu, ibunya tak mempermasalahkan karena itu bukan suatu hal yang bisa diubah dengan mudah)

Seokjin bukannya tidak laku, maaf saja.

Ketika Senior high, dia sering mendapatkan coklat dan surat, padahal sekolahnya adalah sekolah khusus lelaki.

Bukan hal asing.

Tapi harga diri Seokjin sebagai lelaki sejati rasanya terinjak.

Berulangkali digoda dengan kata-kata yang biasanya ditujukan untuk seorang gadis, Seokjin sudah hampir terbiasa.

Dia suka warna pink, dan itu tidak salah.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai, lalu membuka ponselnya karena sebuah getaran dirasakan di kantung celana jeansnya.

'Hyung, aku pulang dulu oke. Jungkook memintaku menemaninya cari sepatu.'-TaeTae.

Dasar anak muda.

'Sisakan makan malam untukku! Aku ingin masakanmu malam ini!'-TaeTae.

Seokjin jadi teringat dengan kulkasnya yang kosong.

Kemarin belum sempat karena ibunya agak telat mengiriminya uang.

Dia pikir dia harus belanja setelah ini.

"Seokjin!" panggil sebuah suara lagi diikuti decitan suara sepatu dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan teman sekelasnya, Jung Eunji berdiri dengan nafas pendek-pendek dihadapannya.

"Kau habis marathon atau bagaimana." Ucap Seokjin.

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Seokjin sekali lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau dicari Prof. Kim dan disuruh keruangannya."

"Lagi?! Aku baru saja keluar dari ruangannyaa..." erang Seokjin.

"Itu bukan urusanku oke. Bye."

Gadis dengan jeans panjang itu lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Apa lagi ini?" gerutu Seokjin.

Lagi-lagi membawa kaki panjangnya keruangan dosennya yang bahkan belum ada lima belas menit ditinggalkannya.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah senyum lebar dosennya ketika mempersilahkan Seokjin masuk.

"Masuklah, dan segera duduk."

Prof. Kim menunjuk tempat duduk dihadapannya.

Yang kemudian Seokjin baru sadar bahwa mereka tidak Cuma berdua disana.

Ada seorang lagi yang duduk disamping kursi yang ditunjuk dosennya tadi.

Seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Seokjin, menggunakan mantel hangat berbahan wol lembut yang terlihat mahal, dan menguarkan aroma maskulin kuat yang selalu Seokjin hindari (karena Seokjin lebih suka sesuatu yang beraroma lembut dan manis) ketika Seokjin berjalan mendekatinya.

Seokjin melirik sedikit saat dia sudah duduk.

Pemuda disampingnya itu sungguh memiliki bentuk wajah yang tegas, terlihat dari rahangnya yang sangat kokoh.

"Jadi, Kim Seokjin. Ada seseorang yang menceritakan cerita lamanya padaku dan yang membuatku terkejut, bahagia, dan semakin percaya bahwa jalinan takdir seseorang memang sudah tertulis dengan jelas oleh Tuhan." Ucap dosennya tiba-tiba.

Profesor satu itu terlihat benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya yang meluap-luap.

Sementara Seokjin sibuk memutar otaknya, mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Siapa sangka." Ungkapnya lagi.

"Seseorang yang membuat anakku single selamanya itu adalah seorang pemuda manis yang bahkan setiap hari ada di depan mataku."

Nada antusias sang dosen sangat terasa disetiap kata basa-basinya.

Seperti seseorang yang sehabis memenangkan lotre.

"Katakan saja ayah, kau terlalu berbelit-belit. Dan sekali lagi ayah bilang dia manis dihadapanku awas saja." Sahut pemuda disampingnya tiba-tiba.

Kali ini nada gusar tak sabaran yang terdengar.

Tunggu.

'Apa katanya tadi?'

'Ayah? Jadi?'

Seperti sedang berada didrama-drama Seokjin dan pemuda itu lalu menoleh bersamaan.

Diikuti suara Prof. Kim yang ikut menghantarkan rasa tak karuan dihati Seokjin.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Namjoon, Seokjin. Putraku."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu lalu kembali melirik ke arah pemuda yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Dia yakin tidak sedang bermimpi ataupun sedang mabuk.

Tapi pemuda dihadapannya itu nyata.

Itu Namjoon. Kim Namjoon.

Yang dulu sekali ditemukannya penuh luka ditaman.

Yang dulu selalu bermain kerumahnya dengan mengetuk jendela kamarnya, alih-alih pintu rumah.

Yang dulu selalu meninggalkan setangkai lily di jendela kamarnya ketika tak bisa menyatakan kehadirannya barang sekali.

Dan yang dulu meninggalkannya.

Yang ternyata adalah putra dosennya yang selalu dijodoh-jodohkan dengannya.

Astaga, jalinan takdir Tuhan dan segala permainannya memang tak pernah asal-asalan.

"Ada yang menganggumu?" Tanya Namjoon kemudian ketika melihat tingkah Seokjin.

Seokjin lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Hehe."

"Aku tak menyangka mahasiswa yang yang sering diceritakan oleh ayahku setiap hari adalah kau. Setiap hari, bahkan saat aku masih ada di LA, ayah selalu bercerita tentangmu, dan tapi ayah hanya menyebut dengan si cantik, si cantik, dan si cantik. Kukira aku akan segera punya ibu baru lagi." Ucap Namjoon panjang lebar.

'Si cantik? Astaga Prof. Kim.' Rutuk Seokjin didalam hati.

"Kau tak penasaran kenapa ayahku sangat menyukaimu selain karena kau mahasiswa teladan?"

Kening Seokjin berkerut, memang apalagi?

"Kau tak ingat pernah memasakkan ayahku sup rumput laut ketika dia berulangtahun?". Tanya Namjoon lagi.

Ah.

Yang itu Seokjin ingat.

Karena Seokjin kasihan melihat dosennya itu, dengan wajah sedikit memelas, bercerita bahwa esoknya dia ulang tahun. Dan dia adalah duda kesepian yang tak punya kekasih untuk diminta memasakkan sup rumput laut.

Akhirnya esoknya Seokjin membawakan satu kotak bekal berisi beberapa masakan rumah, ditambah sup rumput laut untuk ulang tahunnya. Masakan Seokjin sendiri tentunya.

(Seokjin terlatih membuat sup rumput laut karena sering memasakkan sup itu untuk teman-teman satu asramanya yang sedang berulang tahu dan tak bisa pulang)

Seokjin mengangguk menandakan bahwa dia ingat.

"Aku teringat hari itu hari ulang tahun ayah, dan aku memutuskan pulang sebentar. Aku sempat mengicipi masakanmu. Dan ayah benar-benar hampir meneteskan air mata karena sup buatanmu sangat mirip dengan buatan ibu. Sejak saat itu dia bertekad menjadikanmu anggota keluarga kami."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil mengingat ikrar konyol ayahnya.

Ikrar konyol yang ternyata membawa Namjoon kembali kepada Seokjin.

"Ayahmu memang niat sekali astaga. Setiap bertemu denganku yang dibahas hanya kapan kau segera lulus dari sana, kapan pulang ke Korea, dan kapan segera berdiri dipelaminan bersamaku. Aku hampir mengganti guru pembimbingku gara-gara semua obrolan konyol itu. Serius."

Wajah serius Seokjin yang lucu membuat Namjoon tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" protes Seokjin.

Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit.

Tapi itu semakin membuat Namjoon gemas.

"Aku tiba-tiba melihat Kim Seokjin belasan tahun yang lalu."

"Memang ada yang berbeda dari yang sekarang?"

"Ada tentu ada. Kau berubah dalam satu hal yang aku setujui dari salah satu ucapan ayahku."

Satu alis Seokjin terangkat pensaran.

"Apa itu?".

"Kau-"

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cantik."

Blush.

Semu cantik berwarna pink lembut menjalar di kedua pipi Seokjin, dan merah ditelinganya.

Orang lain terdengar menyebalkan saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Tapi tidak berlaku untuk Kim Namjoon.

"La-lalu yang sama?" mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pandangannya ke arahlain.

"Yang sama, kau masih sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Apa kau benar mahasiswa yang akan lulus sebentar lagi?".

Ugh.

Seokjin ingin mati saja rasanya.

Ucapan Namjoon semuanya pernah didengar ditelinganya, sering malah.

Namun ketika Seokjin ingin menyumpal mulut mereka, Seokjin sekarang malah ingin merekam semua pujian Namjoon tadi untuk dijadikan nada dering ponselnya.

Sementara Namjoon, perasaan khawatir tentang Seokjin yang akan marah atau bahkan menolaknya karena terlalu lama menemuinya sudah hilang.

Dia tak pernah merasa seberharga itu sehingga Seokjin pantas menunggunya.

"Jadi Seokjin..." buka Namjoon sedikit ragu.

"Mmm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku, ah, maksudku kita mengikuti keinginan duda kesepian itu?".

Kening pemuda cantik itu berkerut.

"Ya?" dengungnya tak faham.

'Duda kesepian?'

"Dia ayahmu Namjoonie. Kuingatkan, jika kau lupa."

Satu ekspresi peringatan muncul diwajah Seokjin.

Senyum Namjoon semakin melebar, bahkan Seokjin sudah kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesukaannya.

"Ayolah Seokjin... kau mau kan?" ucap Namjoon tanpa mempedulikan protes milik Seokjin.

"apa sih maksudmu?"

Seokjin tak faham. Dan itu tergambar jelas di wajah bingung menggemaskannya.

"Itu,,, keinginan ayahku yang bagian 'berdiri dipelaminan bersamamu'." Ungkap pemuda tinggi itu lagi.

Rona untuk kedua kalinya di wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ke meja, ke pancake Namjoon, kemana saja asal bukan wajah Namjoon berikut tatapan hangatnya.

"bagaimana?" desak Namjoon.

Tangan hangat Namjoon lalu maju, meringsek, membobol pembatas mereka dan kemudian menangkup jemari Seokjin yang tergenggam erat.

"Aku bisa menunggu, tapi katakan pada eommonim, aku dan ayah akan datang ke rumahmu pekan ini. Akan ku tunjukkan padanya malaikat penolongku dulu, sehingga ayahku bisa langsung berterima kasih padanya. Ya?".

"eh, p-pekan ini? Ke rumah? Bersama ayahm-ah, maksudku bersama Prof. Kim?".

Namjoon mengangguk semangat, dan genggamannya ditangan dingin Seokjin semakin mengetat.

"Pastikan aku mendapatkan jawabannya dirumahmu. Di hadapan ibumu, juga ayahku."

Senyum berdimple Namjoon muncul lagi, dan membuat semburat pink di wajah malu Seokjin semakin memekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake

"Kau tidak pamit padaku ketika pulang akhir pekan iniiii,,,, kau jahat!". Rengek kekanakan Taehyung di kantin kampus ketika baru menemukan sosok Seokjin disana.

Seokjin memutar matanya malas.

"Berisik, makan makananmu dengan tenang bocah."

Sosok mungil disamping Seokjin mulai bersuara.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, hehh? Aku bahkan satu jengkal lebih tinggi dari hyung...".

Taehyung melotot sebal ke arah suara.

"Satu jeng-yak! Mau kubunuh kau sekarang?"

Seokjin sudah merasakan aura pertengkaran disekitarnya.

"Kalian akan sama-sama jadi bocah jika memulai keributan kekanakan kalian disini. Jangan ganggu hari bahagiaku, please." Pinta Seokjin hampir memelas.

Dia baru tenang seharian kemarin di rumah dan sekarang harus dihadapkan dengan tingkah kekanakan dua sahabatnya.

Bersamaan Yoongi dan Taehyung memutar mata mereka.

"Hari bahagia? Heol... Hyung kau bertingkah seperti calon pasangan pengantin yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan secepatnya."

Kali ini Taehyung setuju dengan hyung mungil(uhuk)-nya itu.

"Aku memang," ucap Seokjin singkat lalu menggigit bagian dalam pipinya.

Menahan lagi senyum bahagianya yang ditahan dari tadi.

Tangannya lalu menyuap makanannya dengan gerakan sedikit lambat sehingga dengan jelas dua sahabat labilnya itu bisa melihat dengan jelas cincin perak cantik yang melingkar sempurna di salah satu jari rampingnya.

"Hyung pasti bercandaaaaa,,,, " pekik Taehyung antara tidak terima dan bahagia.

Dan dengan kekanakannya mengangkat-angkat telapak tangan Seokjin untuk melihat dengan jelas cincin perak itu.

"Seokjin hyunngggg,,, kau seriussss... hwee,,," rengek Taehyung kemudian.

"Astaga hyung kau benar-benar berhutang cerita pada kami. Katakan padaku! Pemuda mana yang berani melingkarkan cincin ini di jarimu tanpa persetujuankuu!" protes Yoongi.

Namun semua protesan itu hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh Seokjin.

Mereka akan tahu nantinya setelah Seokjin sudah dipelaminan, mungkin.

Karena tidak yakin kedua ember bocor itu bisa tenang setelah mengetahui siapa yang akan mendampinginya.

Getaran halus dirasakan dikantung celana jeans yang dipakai Seokjin.

'Sudah makan siang pengantinku? Aku tidak mau jika pengantinku memakai baju dengan ukuran paling kecil nantinya.'

Astaga, sial.

Seokjin benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum malunya setiap mendapat pesan dari Namjoon.

Karena pemuda tampan itu benar-benar punya segudang panggilan manis untuknya.

"Ewh, ekspresimu membuat aku mual hyung."

Taehyung nyeletuk.

"Katakan saja kau iri Tae, karena kau masihh lamaaaaaa,,, sekali jadi seperti Seokjin hyung."

Mata bulat Taehyung menyipit tajam.

"Kau pikir pacar bantetmu itu punya nyali untuk mengajakmu segera bertunangan, heh?" cela Taehyung ditengah suapannya.

"Dan kau pikir gebetan brondongmu itu punya? Menembakmu saja dia tak punya. Heh." Balas Yoongi pedas.

"Kami masih muda dan masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu Yoongi hyung, tapi usiamu tidak." Ejek Taehyung.

Kali ini Seokjin memutuskan untuk tidak menyela debat kekanakan mereka, walau dia tahu seisi kantin sedang melirik ke arah mejanya.

Banyak hal yang bisa membuat Seokjin bahagia, mereka berdua adalah daftar teratas dari list kebahagiaannya.

Getaran lagi dirasakan di ponsel yang tergeletak dimejanya.

'Kau tersenyum seperti ibu mereka, aku beruntung nanti bisa terus melihat senyum itu untuk anak-anak kita,'

Mata Seokjin membulat, lalu dia melihat kesana-kemari.

Hingga menemukan satu sosok tinggi yang bersandar di salah satu tiang terjauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Sedang bersedekap sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Update Namjin lagi, duh.

buat selingan gk apa-apa kan?

 _Review_ nya selalu diterima loh, benar-benar penyemangat kata-kata dari pembaca itu.

 _Thanks_ buat yang nyempetin baca dan isi kotak _reviews._

 _You all my sunshine, reader-nim._

 _Thanks for all._

 _Mikhaela_


End file.
